


Alien thing

by lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: idk if i will finish, just wanted to post it, this was something i wrote a wile ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou/pseuds/lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou
Summary: an alien invasion story, but like were the assholes this time (because america)





	Alien thing

For as long as we have had our imagination when we think of sic-fi we think of other creatures as monsters with laser eyes, and acid spit, monsters with hive minds and no blind spot or weakness. No i kind of wish that is how it was. It would have been better for both sides if when the aliens came and that they just blew up the earth or enslave us, or just not come at all. But no the little green men had to come from AOEC (association of extra-retinal beings) the giant group of aliens that try and go to other planets and make friends and help people, they had to be space hippies. Obviously they had never met humans before, never meet a race so judgmental, so Hippocratic, so horrible to there own kind, such ass’s 

Though i don't like admitting it they were in the right. Where were the villain in it all, but how were we too know the the UN had a plan if aliens invaded earth. I wouldn't call it a plan though, would you call nuking the shit out of something a plan for peace, no it is a plan from starting a war. 

It was just one tiny ship to, there was no one on it, the aliens had explained that they get lots of violent responses at first but later everyone calms seemed to be a slight outlier in that department. When they teleported onto earth and tried to explain we just tried to kill them again, and again, and again. Soon a war broke out, some countries saw the benefit of space travel and making friends with the aliens, i was told that these countries were traitors. I wish i was a traitor, then i could live in peace in a house, with my friends. I would be watched, but i wouldn’t be on the run.

Now i am running from a gremlin, if i'm caught i'm buttered toast. My missing arm isn’t helping either. Sometimes I like to remember back to the better times. Like when I had a smoking problem, or when I failed every class I took, or when my mom kept dating assholes, Yes those were the glory days. 

 

\---

 

It had been a long and boring day at school up until the mom had come to get me. I was grateful to say the least, as the Florida weather was humid and hot and all i wanted to do was get home and binge watch Netflix and waste away on youtube. 

Mom refused to tell me what was going on, or why she had pulled me from school a week before finals week. All she had said was “Greg wants us to come home.” i had wanted to tell her at the time that greg could piss off, but i’m glad that i didn’t. 

When we pulled in the driveway mom when straight to the kitchen and started baking. You could say that this was her happy place. You could tell she was having a bad day because you would come home and there would be cookies and muffins everywhere, smells of vanilla, peppermint, and chocolate filling the house. I watched her for a minute wondering what was going on then gave up and when to my room. It probably didn't affect me. 

Latter at about 5:00 pm greg came running through the door. Before i had even walked all the way down the stares he was grabbing bags and filling them with stuff, cans, cloths, knives from the kitchen. “Martha get your things, we have to leave” he continued to run around in a frenzy. Then he ran to my backpack and dumped everything out.

“HEY” I was terrified he would find something he didn't like. But he ignored the cigar that fell to the floor (an old one, i had given up i swear) and shoved the bag in my hand. “Go to your room and pack your clothes and a blanket, you get one personal item.” he continued to ransack the place knocking things to the floor, and making a general mess. His eyes were all bugged out and you could tell he had a fear, a fear you should not see on a Wednesday afternoon on his face. 

Running over to mom i whispered to her in fear, “what is going on”. But before she could respond greg yelled at us to move. So we scurried around the house like mice afraid to be stepped on. 

Greg had never been violent before, and nearly never yelled, so when i told my mom he was bad news she told me i was still hung up about dad. He was never someone i trusted, mom met him at a bar, he said he worked with taxes but i have never seen him once do a single piece of paper work, and he just gave me this underlying feeling of doom. 

When i was packing i figured i would be back within the next day, wether Greg liked it or not. so naturally i packed light, just enough to keep greg from losing it.

One I was done packing something resembling a sleepover bag I closed the door. but right before i did i grabbed a notebook from my desk. Dad had given it to me when i was little to write my ‘adventures’ in. I don't know why it even grabbed my attention for years it had been stuck in my closet but i grabbed it, i'm glad i did.

I ran down the stars mom was in the car, a tin of muffins in her lap, and a bag next to her, foot thumping on the ground, lips perused and body pushed back in hopes of disappearing. As we waited i pulled out my phone and started texting some friends, about the dance coming up, homework, normal boring stuff.

Greg slid into the driver's seat, what was in his hand snapped my final shred of patience, it was a shotgun. Long and old looking, i didn't even know he had a gun! “Why do you have a gun” i had tried to make my voice as calm as possible thinking he might be on a psychological break or something. “To protect us.” i could see mom eyeing the gun, she had no idea what was happening ether. Every inch of my body was itching to bolt out of the car as fast as i could. I kept thinking oh god he’s going to kill us. I tried to convince him that we should “maybe just stay home” but it didn't work. After hours of driving greg started looking at the sky, constantly. We almost drove off the little dirt road we were on. 

Not five minutes later a thing streaked across the sky, it wasn't very fast, and it looked shiny. I remember wondering if it was a fallen star, but then it was gone. An explosion filled the air, a mushroom cloud of smoke wafted into the atmosphere and chaos ensued.

The ground should like it was a soda bottle that wanted to explode, this caused greg to lose control of the car and we were sent careening down the road probably upside down, everything was going so fast it was hard to tell. Of course me and mom were screaming bloody murder the entire time. After it finally stopped we were all pushed to the side to the car, bruised, battered, and breathing hard. I was surprised (and thankful) greg's gun didn’t go off. 

“What the hell man” i screamed at greg. “Are you two alright.” mom asked us. “Yes we're fine mom but GREG WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! First you order my mom to pull me from my finals, then wreck the house ordering us to pack for who knows what, then you bring your loaded gun in the car, and now we're in a ditch!” waving my arms around. “I put up with you for a full year, i always knew you were going to lose it someday but mom told me that her precious boyfriend would never do such a thing. But guess what happened you lost it!” I shoved him as hard as I could from the backseat in my slightly side ways position. 

My mother turned around her face a bit cut up, appalled “Addison this is hardly the time!” i didn't want to yell at her and i felt a little bad for doing that but i seemed to be the only sane one in the group so i started to climb out of the mangled wreck. “Stop what do you think you're doing!” greg yelled at me I was starting to see a pattern here. “getting up of the car before it blows. Something probably broke something and it’s leaking into something, so we are getting the hell out of here come on mom.” by this time i had grabbed mine and my mother's bag throwing them out. Then scrambled out myself trying to avoid broken glass. I crawled onto the dirt and stood up trying to dust myself off. I looked at my mom crossed my arms and waited for her to follow. “I think we should think about this before making any rash decisions” mom told me “but i would like to get out of this car” she said pulling herself out, greg soon followed grabbing his bag and gun.

I looked down the road there was no chance that anyone was coming down it for awhile now, made of dirt and rocks, and lined with trees it was nothing short of a miracle that we didn't hit a tree. The adrenalin started to wear off and i started to shake I COULD HAVE DIED, MY MOM COULD HAVE DIED WE... WE WERE JUST IN AN ACCIDENT. 

I turned around to scream at greg again when i saw he was looking at the sky in fear he was pointing his gun up at it a bird flew out off a tree and he jumped and tried to shoot it. The loud sound made me jump and my mom let out a small yelp. The bird fell with part of its wing blown off it hopped up and tried to run away but he shot it in the head and what was left was a mess of tendons, bone and blood shooting out of the head. It stumbled, and even took a step but once it fell i was convinced. Greg had come here to kill us. Backpack on my back, and bile in my throat i grabbed my mother's hand and i tried to pull her away. We were going to run all the way to town if need be.

But she didn't move “mama we have to go” i whispered tugging on her hand. She was fixated on greg, and he was staring at the sky. “The cabins just a few miles from here we can walk the rest of the way.” still staring at the sky. There was no way i was going to go with him so i pulled harder on moms hand. “Honey you need to tell me whats going on” my mom said to him, handing her words like they were a baby. 

He looked at us “not now we have to get to the cabin” he started walking. Once he notice we weren't following he turned back around “come on we have to go.” he said his voice hushed and hurled.

My mother took a deep breath and stepped forward laying her hand on his shoulder “baby you know i love you but before you take me and my daughter anywhere you have to tell me what is going on.” she was extremely calm given that we had just been in a crash, and that the mutilated bird carcass that he just shot down was feet away.

He huffed and pulled her into the trees on the other side of the road i couldn't hear a word they were saying. Greg talked for a long time then mom just nodded, very stoic. They walked back over across the road mom grabbed her bag and walked over to me.   
“We are going to stay in Greg's cabin for a few days ok” she caressed my shoulder “no. not ok. He just shot a bird for no reason, how are you ok with this! tell me what is going on!”   
“I just need you to trust me on this one”  
“I do trust you but no. we can't go with him! I know you love him but i don't think this is safe. How do you know that there is a cabin!”  
“I have treated you like an adult with this but your coming no matter what. This isn't your choice”

My mouth had dropped to the ground. I considered just plopping down and sitting there, demanding we go back home, but it was no use we were miles away from anyone and it would be stupid and immature. So we started walking, no one was talking we were just thinking.

What is going on  
What did greg tell mom  
What was there an earthquake  
What was that light across the sky right before the earthquake  
Was that the thing responsible  
Why is there a cabin  
Was there an earthquake back home  
Are my friends ok

The questions didn't stop and my mind ran off with them to make little assumption babies.

What if everyone is dead  
Is greg going to kill us  
I bet I'm going to die  
Am i dreaming  
Is this the beginning of some weird movie with brad Pitt in it

After 3 hours we arrived at the cabin, it was giant opposed the the small two room ones that we would see in history class or on field trip, probably because this was in modern day and those were for people hundreds of years ago. 

“My friend will be here soon with his stuff, until he gets hear get settled you two are going to have to share one of the two rooms. Its down the hall on the left.” he said pointing to the hallway on our left sure enough there was our room. It was small, one bed, and a small closet there was no TV or desk. I put my stuff on the floor and turned to my mother.

“What. Is. Going. On.” my voice was steady and calm, but i knew that where this was going it wouldn't for long. “There are some things that greg needs to do”  
“What do you take me for a kid i know something is going on. Are you two trying to have a kid or something.” she looked at me in shock “what no! That's not it at all!” “good” we were quiet for a minute i looked at her expectation the explanation i had hoped to jar from her with the outrageous assumption. “So what are you doing?” i asked her “i can't tell you”  
“Oh come on you've got to give me something.”  
“No” she turned around and started unpacking. 

I suddenly got so enraged, maybe i was just impatient but mom had vary rarely ever been so distant. We were friends before mother and daughter, maybe it's because of the short age difference between me and her compared to most, or my dad's death. The only time she was like this was when she was shielding me from something and i didn't like it. 

 

\--

 

Greg’s ‘friend’ showed up about an hour later, he was… surprisingly young. If i had to guess only abut 24. He walked up to greg and did that dud hug thing with back slaps and all. I was just sitting on the couch watching, as there was noting to do. “The stuff is in the truck ill go get it.” he turned around and walked out the door. “Come n lets go help him” greg said walked outside as well. It had gotten dark and i could hear the cicadas screaming. W got to the guys truck and started unloading boxes from the back. At this point i we so pissed i just went along with it and decided i could plan revenge later. As i was grabbing box i saw someone about my age she was tall, and skinny or more bony, and her dark brown hair was cut in a pixy cut


End file.
